In this day of the "boob tube", everyone wants to watch TV everywhere; in the kitchen, in automobiles, in bars, and, most definitely, in bed. In most instances, bed time TV watchers place the TV on a nearby dresser, a table, or some other flat surfaced piece of furniture, resulting in less than optimal viewing angle and distance from the viewer. In the event the TV set is not remote controlled, the viewer must get out of the bed to change the channel, the volume, or otherwise adjust the set. Where the set is a console or is placed on a conventional TV stand the viewing angle is less than comfortable and a substantial amount of floor space is required. The present invention overcomes these and other problems and inconveniences associated with viewing a TV from a bed by positioning the TV at the optimal angle and the optimal distance from the viewer, with little obstruction of floor space.